


The Wheel, Undone

by polaris_writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Non-Binary Main Character, OC/Self-Insert, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, some things get fixed other things get broken instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_writes/pseuds/polaris_writes
Summary: The story goes like this: there are two brothers - one who learns to love, and one who learns to hate. Their descendants follow the same pattern, which includes me, now that I've been reborn in the place of Uchiha Sasuke. According the rules of the cycle Indra and Ashura started, I'm supposed to succumb to my own rage and pain, and maybe one day be saved by someone else's compassion.Well, screw that.Or: In which I do my best to grab Fate by the throat with one hand and beat the crap out of it with the other. I don't always succeed, but I'm giving myself an A+ for effort.





	The Wheel, Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Catch Your Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893351) by [Liangnui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangnui/pseuds/Liangnui). 



> Hello! Welcome, and I hope you enjoy my attempt at messing around with the SI/OC genre in the Narutoverse. I've loved what a lot of other authors, like Liangnui and Silver Queen have done with the concept, so I was inspired to take a crack at it. This chapter is pretty short, just meant to set up the basics, but the next ones should be longer. Chapter two is already in progress, so it should be up soon. 
> 
> Not betaed (though I am looking for someone to bounce ideas off of so maybe hit me up if you're interested in a long-term commitment), all mistakes are my own, etc.

I always sort of worked off the assumption that dying would suck, and it turned out I was right - though I’d never planned on confirming my hypothesis before I even finished college. People who sped through red lights in the dark and ran over innocent pedestrians were kind of terrible like that. There was a lot of pain involved, some screaming, the sound of bones splintering--

Well. The point is, it was unpleasant. When I woke up to the smell of antiseptic and found myself blinking up at a blurry white ceiling, I first thought I’d miraculously survived. I tried to move my head but found I couldn’t go very far, and my entire body was swaddled in some sort of tightly wrapped blanket.  _What._ And there were other people here. I couldn’t see them, but I could hear multiple voices conversing, and while they sure weren’t speaking English, it took me only a few moments to realize they were using  _Japanese._ Which was a whole new level of unsettling, because last I checked, I’d been in the American midwest.

I tried to open my mouth to ask what the hell was going on, but my vocal cords refused to cooperate and instead of my tongue hitting teeth to form proper sounds, there was nothing there but my gums. Instead of words, all that came out was a gurgle, and  _I had no teeth._

Something was very wrong here.

Then, because clearly this experience was just going to keep getting worse, an arm entered my field of vision, and then I was being moved, picked up and carried like I was a - baby.

I was cradled against a woman’s chest. I could hear her cooing something at me. Grown adults could not be picked up and moved and surrounded by another human being like this. No teeth, my blurry vision, the way my vocal chords refused to work…I was in  _a baby’s body._

That was about when I started screaming.

 

* * *

 

The first few months passed in a blur of faces and sounds and unfamiliar sensations. While I could remember my old life fine, most new memories seemed to fade out of my brain before they had a chance to make an impression. This was probably a good thing, really, given the realities of being in a newborn’s body. Like diapers. There were a few things that stuck out, though.

One: I had a penis now. Which was... _weird._ I’d been registered as female on my birth certificate in my first life, even if I wasn’t really comfortable with that, and a new set of genitalia was honestly pretty off-putting. I’d probably be able to get used to it, and honestly I was ecstatic at the prospect of not having to deal with boobs or a period or being perceived as a girl, but still. Every time I thought about it for too long, I ended up thinking about my first life and this whole reincarnation business, which was generally somewhat terrifying.

Terrifying, because of point two: given the forehead protectors engraved with a  _very_ familiar stylized leaf symbol and the abundance of red and white fans used as decoration in my new family’s home, I was pretty sure I’d somehow ended up in the world of Naruto. In Konoha. As an Uchiha.

To say I was unhappy about this would be an understatement.

Like yes, okay, shinobi and chakra are kind of cool  _in concept,_ but I wasn’t overfond of being hurt, or dying, which was a fairly regular risk of living in a shinobi village, and on top of that I’d been born into Konoha’s equivalent of Slytherin. I’d been a bit lazy and sometimes unreliable in my previous life, but I surely I’d never done something terrible enough to deserve this.

I still hadn’t really figured out where I’d been dropped in the timeline, or whether the older boy who I saw almost daily was a sibling or some kind of cousin. I knew that I was in Konoha, based on the few times my new mother had taken me outside the compound, so at least I wouldn’t have to figure out how to stay alive in the Warring Clans era. There was a good chance this was before canon, given the number of dark-haired, dark-eyed visitors - presumably other Uchiha - I’d seen. I suppose there was a chance that I was living in some sort of distant future, but I really had no way of knowing. And unfortunately, there wasn’t much I could  _do_ as an infant to get more information. My grasp on Japanese (though I suppose it wouldn’t be called that here, would it?) was shaky at best, to the point where I hadn’t even properly puzzled out the sound of my own name or the names of my immediate family from other words. I couldn’t even  _walk_ yet.

Embarrassingly, my frustration at my own helplessness ended up exhibiting itself in the form of a  _lot_ of temper tantrums. And crying. It was justified, really, given the crappy situation I’d been dropped into, but I’d probably be hearing stories about how difficult a baby I was until I died. Pretty much the only time I wasn’t angry at the world or whatever forces had put me in this situation was when I was asleep.

Sleep was great. I’d loved it, in my old life, and that went doubly so now, where being awake was largely intolerable. I was, therefore,  _never_ happy to wake up.

This time was weird though - it wasn’t hunger, or noise that roused me; I was secured in a sling the young boy that hung around so often while he sat on a porch in a peaceful garden, but something felt...off.

It was like sitting in a dark room after finishing a horror movie. I knew there was nothing there, but it felt like there was, or should be, or was going to be, or--

Anyway, the point is that something was wrong.

The boy waggled his fingers in front of my face and said something softly. I stared back, unimpressed.

Then, in the distance, a great boom, like a canon, and the sound of something wooden and very, very large being  _crushed._ Yeah. Definitely not good.

The boy holding me scrambled to his feet and I tried to look crane my tiny neck to figure out what was going on. The buildings in the clan compound hid most of the skyline, but to the left I could make out something massive and orange against the background of the night sky.

An animalistic growl echoed across Konoha. There were tails. This - this was - this was the night of the Kyuubi’s attack. October 10th. Shit.  _Shit._ I was going to grow up in the canon era of Naruto. As an Uchiha.

Someone’s boots hit the wooden floor of our house as they rapidly approached.  _“Itachi!”_ my mother called out, then said something else. I was too busy panicking over that name to worry about trying to puzzle it out.

Itachi. That meant - this body - I’d most likely taken the place of  _Uchiha Sasuke._

Seriously, what the hell had I done to deserve this?


End file.
